Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-3575890-20140724211919
Forever embittered that these two didn't end up together in the end. They definitely had the most complicated relationship out of all the other pairings, but they also went through the most together and had the most growth and development by far. They actually remind me a great deal of Matlingsworth, what with Zane and his wealth and daddy issues and Rikki with her no-nonsense attitude, but supportiveness and understanding of his issues. Rikki brought so much dimension to Zane's character. In the beginning, he was just a spoilt rich little brat that threw around his dad's money, had no regard for himself and others, and put down everyone to make him feel better about himself, but it was mostly a facade to conceal what was really going on - an inferiority complex instilled by a patronizing, overbearing father, crippling loneliness, and desperation for fatherly love and approval. Sound familiar? Lol. But then along comes Rikki who couldn't be more polar opposite from him, and while at first they clash horrendously, they end up bonding over their differences and realize they have more in common than they think. Namely, in how they are both misunderstood and have neglectful fathers. Perhaps the greatest testament of Zane's growth is how he is not at all bothered when he learns of the steep class division between him and Rikki. In fact, when his father meets Rikki and is a classist asshole towards her, he uncharacteristically defends her despite being terrified of angering his father. When he discovers Rikki is poor and comes from a broken home, he never judges her or thinks less of her, despite that she tries to keep it from him for precisely the reason that she thinks he would. In fact, he even fixes her father's bike to get in good favor with him and establishes a friendship with him. What makes this pairing work first and foremost though, is that they balance each other out. Rikki is unapologetically spunky and down to earth, and it plays off really well against Zane's (initially) very arrogant and snobby demeanor. Rikki is poor and Zane is rich, but the class division has gotten them to reevaluate their formerly narrowed outlook on the opposite social class. Zane craves intimacy and Rikki admonishes it bent in the belief that she's unloveable, but this works in their favor because Zane's open affection towards her eases her into being more comfortable with receiving it and showing it. While they definitely didn't have the healthiest relationship - they butted heads in the beginning, they fought constantly even after they became a couple, and at one point he inadvertently put her in danger - they were damn good for each other regardless. They grew to understand each other past the obstacles of their differences, they fought ''for ''each other as much as they fought with each other, helped each other come to grips with their insecurities, and impacted each other's lives to a degree that changed them both for the better. She knocked him off his high horse bringing him down to earth, and he helped her become more open about being loved and giving love. They broke down each other's walls and worked themselves into each other's lives and hearts. She is the only girl that is loved him beyond his wealth and status, and he is the only guy that's put in the effort to get to know her past all of the hard-edged snark and acidity. Wow, I was only going to write like...three sentences. What happened? Lol.